Chuuya Nakahara
Summary A somewhat hot headed executive of the Port Mafia, Chuuya Nakahara is the vessel of the god Arahabaki. He was given form when Arthur accidentally freed him from the prison the Japanese government sealed him in. Once the seals were broken Chūya was born as the human form/vessel for the god of destruction. He was previously a memeber of the Sheep but was eventually betrayed by them because they thought he joined the Port Mafia due to him working with Dazai to find leads on Arahabaki. He was then recruited by the head of the Port Mafia, Ougai Mori. He has an extreme dislike for Dazai and loyalty to his organization. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, possibly 9-A Name: Chuuya Nakahara, Arahabaki, King of the Sheep, Twin Dark, Ability User A5158 Origin: Bungou Stray Dogs Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Ability User, Vessel of Arahabaki, Executive of Port Mafia, Former Memeber of the Sheep Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Gravity Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Pseudo-Black Hole Creation (Within his corrupted form, he can manipulate and create gravitons to create a black hole which swallows anything in its path), Berserk Mode (Can enter his corrupted form, in which he loses all sense of reason and attempts to kill his enemy at the cost of his life) Attack Potency: At least Street level (Casually holds off multiple armed opponents at once and can go toe-to-toe with members of the Guild and members of the Armed Detective Agency), possibly Small Building level (Punched holes through Lovecraft) Speed: Hypersonic+ to High Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Osamu Dazai and other ability users, can casually react to automatic gunfire, is an Executive of Port Mafia and is able to fight against members of the Guild) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Tore a skyscraper out of the ground and swung it around with one hand although he was in his corrupted form while doing this) Striking Strength: At least Street Class (Can physically contend with Dazai and easily beat down members of the Guild), possibly Small Building Class Durability: At least Street level (Has withstood attacks from other Ability Users), possibly Small Building level (Tanked hits from Lovecraft's monster form) Stamina: High Range: At least hundreds of meters with his ability, standard melee range otherwise Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: For as hot-headed as he may seem, he isn't impossible to reason with. In fact, he's rather reasonable when no one is pushing his buttons. While his skills and presence signal an inherent threat, he's reliable enough to be given the position of Executive within the Port Mafa and for the leader of the Port Mafia to assign him the task of confronting the Armed Detective Agency during the three-way conflict involving the Guild. He is regarded as the top martial artist in the entire Port Mafia. Weaknesses: His corruption ability causes his body to begin to break down and him to lose reason. Within this form he attempts to destroy his enemy and then anything and anyone nearby, with the only known way to save him being Osamu Dazai's No Longer Human Notable Attacks/Techniques: For The Tainted Sorrow (汚れっちまった悲しみに, Yogorecchimatta Kanashimi ni) revolves around gravity-manipulation, allowing him to manipulate and make gravitons, as well as alter the gravity of anything he touches. He is also capable of standing and walking upside down from ceilings. Corruption (汚濁, Ojoku) is the true form of Chūya's ability and is exceedingly dangerous. It is activated by the verses: 汝、陰鬱なる汚濁の許容よ、更めてわれを目覚ますことなかれ Oh, Grantors of Dark Disgrace, Do Not Wake Me Again. This ability allows him to manipulate the gravitons in his surroundings. By increasing his own density, he is capable of crushing a tank with his bare hands. He is also able to shoot black holes by utilizing gravitons. However, he has no control over his Ability's true form; he will continue in that state if his Ability is not nullified and eventually die. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gravity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Surface Scalers Category:Berserkers Category:Black Hole Users Category:Bungou Stray Dogs Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 9